


The Garden of Earthly Delights

by larasorna



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Даже, несмотря на эти заросли, была в этом саду некая необъяснимая и умиротворяющая красота, отчего Диего почувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку.





	The Garden of Earthly Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Garden of Earthly Delights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411392) by [yourfearlessleader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfearlessleader/pseuds/yourfearlessleader). 



Они освободились раньше своего расписания. Эллисон и Лютер, как неудивительно, ушли в дом, Ваня поспешила в музыкальную комнату, Пятый, как и всегда, исчез бог знает куда, а Бэн ушел, сославшись на плохое самочувствие. Остались Клаус и Диего.

Клаус спрятал маску в карман и начал топтаться на месте:

— Хочешь разжечь чего-нибудь?

Диего пожал плечами, но пошел следом, ведь делать было нечего. Он не особо понимал одержимость Клауса огнем, предпочитая быстрое разрушение — мгновенное, постепенное и интенсивное. Он тоже снял маску.

Клаус щелкал зажигалкой пока они шли, с каждым шагом, серебряное колесико, ни то приятно, ни то раздражающе, клацало. Клаус казался встревоженным из-за нервного подергивания, которое ассоциировалось у Диего со странным запахом и болтовней. Клаус повел его к забору в конце двора, который Диего раньше никогда не замечал из-за гниющего дерева и общей неисправности. Клаус придержал сломанную доску, чтобы Диего смог пройти, а затем пролез следом.

На этой другой стороне — маленький участок земли, который вероятно в прошлом был садом. Сейчас это место заросло сорняками и высокой пожелтевшей травой; ползущие плющи взбирались на кирпич рядом. Каким-то образом солнцу удалось проскользнуть, заливая все своими золотыми лучами, которые проникали меж высоких зданий, словно пальцы Господа. Весь лишний шум, казалось, растворился. Даже, несмотря на эти заросли, была в этом саду некая необъяснимая и умиротворяющая красота, отчего Диего почувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку. Ничего, что принадлежало Харгривзу, не должно было заставлять его себя так чувствовать; узел в груди ослабел, что лишь насторожило.  
Клаус опустился на уже утоптанную траву. Стебли и полевые цветы приветствовали его, щекоча лицо и сбрасывая пыльцу на его свитер.

Диего осмотрелся, пытаясь понять с какой стороны дома находится это место и почему он раньше его не замечал. Даже всемером, они, казалось, никогда не разгадают тайны поместья Харгривза. Они знали, что все это — недвижимость, которая начинала свой путь как современный дом, медленно поглощающая соседние постройки, превращаясь в здоровую кроличью нору с деньгами настоящего.

Как оказалось, разжигать они будут нечто специфическое. Клаус достал косяк и поднес его к огню, глубоко затягиваясь, словно делал это каждый день. Он казался таким взрослым. Диего рассматривал его: Клаус казался на голову выше и опытнее и даже то, что многие забывали о нем, не заботило его.

Диего сжал руки в кулаки, чувствуя как росла злость; она неспокойно двигалась внутри, словно живое существо. Словно Бэн — не единственный, кто имел дело с монстром внутри. Пубертат бушевал в нем совсем не так как в остальных, удушая раздраженностью и злостью. Он был зол на отца за то, что тот относился к ним как к собакам на выставке; на Лютера за то, что подлизывался к отцу; он был зол на мир, который смотрел на них как на супергероев, а не как на детей, которыми они были. Диего устал настолько, насколько же он был готов помочь остальным — это слишком тяжелая ноша для шестнадцатилетних плеч. И самое худшее — он был зол на себя за растущий гнев. Он не знал, что с этим делать.  
Затем, Клаус потянулся к нему, ухватив за руку, заставляя присесть на траву. Пальцы Клауса все еще были переплетены с его — он просто забыл убрать руку, да и в целом не особо обратил на это внимание.

Он предложил косяк Диего. Он посмотрел на него, на эту небольшую самокрутку в пальцах Клауса. У того на руке было небольшое грязное пятно — должно быть кровь с прошедшего задания и Диего разрывался. Часть его хотела жить жизнью Клауса, попробовать этот мир, который не вращался вокруг их отца и монстра, что спасал человечество. Но другая его часть была напугана и взволнована тем, что могут подумать остальные; они будут осуждать его также как и Клауса с его выходками, будут относиться к нему как к Ване. Он превратится во фрика и аутсайдера.

Диего расправился, выпячивая грудь, как и всегда он делал перед очередным заданием и взял косяк из рук Клауса. «К черту остальных» — подумал он. Волна гнева превратилась в равнодушие, и он сделал затяжку.

Он моментально начал задыхаться. Едкий дым ударил в горло, и все внутри стало гореть. Он кашлял, глаза слезились, а Клаус, этот придурок, ухмылялся. Диего отдал косяк и выставил средний палец. Клаус рассмеялся:

— Со мной так же было в первый раз, не волнуйся.

Он затянулся во второй раз, показывая как делает глубокую затяжку и легко выпускает дым. Диего с завистью смотрел, желая тоже быть лучшим хотя бы в чем-то. Клаус расслабился, травка уже начала действовать, и он уперся на локти, придерживая косяк, словно бокал дорогого вина.

— У этого нотки лимона и сосны, и побочки вроде эйфории и сонливости. — Клаус зевнул. — Парень, который продал мне его, был таким претензионным ослом. И все это было за магазинчиком с уцененными товарами. Классика!

Он закатил глаза и снова затянулся, а затем протянул его обратно Диего.

— В этот раз будет лучше. — Хрипло сказал он, выпуская дым.

Диего скривился, но косяк все же взял. Он легонько потянул, стараясь не кривить губы. Клаус так часто об этом говорил, что Диего чему-то да научился. И он был прав — в этот раз лучше. Диего вдыхал по чуть-чуть, затягиваясь крепче с каждым разом, пока голова не начала кружиться.

Клаус шлепнул его по колену:

— Смотри как присосался! Отличный Куш попался.

Диего выпустил дым и наконец-то передал самокрутку Клаусу:

— Как это может быть отличным Кушем, если он из магазина с уцененкой?

Клаус усмехнулся:

— Я посмотрю на тебя через десять минут.

Через определенный момент, Диего понял, что начал воспринимать многие вещи по-другому, а вместе с ними время и пространство. Он чувствовал себя странно, мозг, казалось, окутала пелена, словно он выпил бокал шампанского на очередном приеме. Его зрачки расширились, и Диего подумал, что это не только из-за травки.

Клаус сел и начал придвигаться к Диего:

— Хочешь разделить последнюю затяжку?

Диего наклонился, не особо понимая, о чем тот говорил. Его брат глубоко затянулся, ничего не оставляя от косяка и наклонился ближе, приподнимая подбородок Диего. Клаус надавил большим пальцем, заставив того открыть рот, а затем выдохнул, выпустив дым в его рот. Их губы были в сантиметрах от прикосновения. Диего затянулся и откинулся назад, распахнув глаза.

Он продержал дым несколько секунд, перед тем как, дрожа, выпустить его.

Диего и раньше приходилось иметь дело с вниманием в сексуальном контексте. Фанатки бросали ему нижнее белье, когда он давал интервью. Но это было совсем другим. Это ведь Клаус, его брат. Его надоедливый глупый братишка, который по секрету, нравился Диего сильнее остальных. Клаус был по-особенному настоящим, к тому же у них было схожее чувство юмора, что легко сближало. Словно кто-то сделал копию мозга Диего и лепил из него другую форму слишком долго, поэтому-то Клаус и вышел таким язвительным.

Весь мир поплыл перед глазами Диего, и он понял, что начал падать, словно на него подуло ветерком. Клаус широко улыбнулся, а Диего не был уверен, что именно делал. Он потянулся и коснулся рта Клауса, пытаясь придать ему другую форму. Клаус опустил взгляд на пальцы Диего и облизнул губы. Все вокруг замерло. Сердце Диего пропустило удар.

В животе трепетание, по телу пронеслось возбуждение, словно густая патока, что замедляла каждое движение позвонков и скапливалась внизу живота. Диего неловко дернулся, пытаясь оттянуть свои шорты пока Клаус не заметил. Но Клаус заметил, всегда замечал. Он всегда проницательней, чем каким пытался себя выставить. 

— Понравилось? — Поинтересовался он, глотая воздух. — Это называется «цыганский поцелуй». Мне нравится так делать…многое выходит приятным, когда ты этим делишься.

Диего хотел, чтобы тот заткнулся (а когда не хотел?), но в этот раз, он хотел его заткнуть своими губами. Он внезапно почувствовал себя так хорошо, что потерял контроль над телом. Диего начал паниковать, и Клаус должно быть заметил и поэтому схватил его за предплечье, удерживая и притягивая ближе. Он усадил Диего между своих ног, прижимаясь грудью к его спине. Клаус крепко прижимал его, напевая что-то незнакомое.

— Не думал, что ты заведешься от травки.

Клаус взглянул ниже его плеча на вполне очевидный стояк в шортах Диего. Его лицо вспыхнуло от стыда, и он попытался вырваться из рук Клауса, но тот продолжил его удерживать, облизнув губы:

— Хочешь я, эм…помогу тебе с этим?

И в тот момент Диего застонал, мимолетная фантазия о том, как Клаус касается его, заставила толпу мурашек пробежать по телу. Все казалось таким возвышенным, что Диего хотел лишь отдаться чувствам, запоминая каждое ощущение. Клаус воспринял его молчание за согласие, потому и опустил руку, коснувшись груди и живота Диего. Он расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на его шортах. Диего закинул голову назад, вздох застрял в горле, и ему показалось, что он онемел.

Клаус запустил руку под нижнее белье, обхватывая член, и Диего задергался, словно сидел на электрическом стуле. Это было чересчур — жар Клауса позади, покалывание невидимых игл в мозгу и хватка Клауса вокруг его члена. Его никто так раньше не касался, и он становился таким ужасно влажным. Клаус прикоснулся носом его шеи, и Диего чувствовал как волоски стали дыбом.

— Ты кончишь, Ди? — Мимолетно спросил Клаус, наблюдая как рука двигалась под шортами. Конец его члена то появлялся, то исчезал в кулаке Клауса, демонстрируя контраст розового и белого.

Диего сжал губы, пытаясь не выпустить стон, что так и пытался вырваться наружу. Ох, да, он определенно кончит. Клаус ускорил движения, сжимая крепче, и Диего прижался к его груди, опустив голову на его плечо, чувствуя скорую разрядку. Все казалось таким тяжелым, и он дернулся бедрами. За дымкой от травки, он не мог поверить в то, что происходило.

Клаус прижался к нему, обдавая горячим и влажным дыханием его шею и Диего просто не мог больше сдерживаться. Он поддался бедрами вперед и кончил со стоном, чувствуя влагу в шортах и на краях его расстегнутой рубашки. Клаус ухватился за руку Диего, лаская себя самого, настолько быстро насколько мог, чтобы поскорее закончить. Он кончил минутами спустя, опуская голову на плече Диего. Клаус был подозрительно тихим.  
Он выпустил Диего и опустился на траву, тяжело выдыхая.

Диего было не по себе, словно весь мир перевернулся. Ему неудобно и липко в нижнем белье и он даже задумался над тем, а не вырвет ли его.

Затем Клаус запустил руку под рубашку Диего. Прикосновение было приятным и отвлекающим, от чего Диего выдохнул. Этот звук был поглощен садом и Диего сосредоточился на солнечных лучах и на прикосновениях Клауса.

Теперь он определенно понимал, почему Клаусу это нравилось. Многое выходит приятным, когда ты этим делишься.


End file.
